


AULA DE HUMANIDADE

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Castiel tem dúvidas a respeito de sua própria humanidade, recorre ao professor particular Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AULA DE HUMANIDADE

Dean sentia a água quente do chuveiro escorrer por suas costas, levando parte da tensão acumulada durante a longa viagem. As mãos na parede azulejada, os olhos fechados, o caçador pensava no que queria a seguir. Pizza e cerveja tinham sido sua primeira opção, seguidas, obviamente, de uma ou duas fatias de torta de maçã. Contudo, a exaustão era tão grande que ele cogitava a possibilidade de ir dormir sem jantar. Talvez ligar a TV e deixar-se embalar, cair em um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Esquecer a ausência de Sam.

Abriu os olhos e se voltou para alcançar o sabonete. Suas mãos começaram a ensaboar seu corpo preguiçosamente, como se a tarefa fosse muito além de suas possibilidades. Onde tocava sentia a musculatura rígida e dolorida. Passou aos cabelos, lavando-os e enxaguando-os rapidamente, agora que sentia cada vez mais forte a vontade de deitar e dormir. Definitivamente, sem jantar.

Voltou-se, abriu a cortina, o braço estendido em direção à toalha pendurada. Uma fração de segundo foi o suficiente para que seus instintos de caçador, ainda que amortecidos pelo cansaço e pelo calor do banho reagissem. Seus nervos, antes de seus olhos captaram a presença de alguém no banheiro cheio de vapor...

“Cas!” Disse o jovem, os olhos subitamente muito abertos, o peito ofegante “Não faça isso!”

“Minhas desculpas, Dean”, respondeu em seu tom monótono o anjo. “Não tinha intenção de assustá-lo.”

“Sério, Cas? Já falamos sobre isso...  Espaço pessoal! Não se tem mais privacidade!”

E sentiu-se imediatamente muito nu, frente ao olhar perscrutador de Cas. Este, olhava com naturalidade para seu corpo.

“Cas... realmente? Pode me deixar sozinho por uns instantes?”

“Sim, Dean. Desculpe-me novamente.”

E com um som de asas batendo, desapareceu, deixando Dean sozinho no banheiro.

Dean sentia um constrangimento fora do normal. Por que Cas tinha que ser tão sem noção a respeito das necessidades básicas de um ser humano? O tempo no banheiro era sagrado, fosse lá o que estivesse fazendo... E se arrepiou ao pensar que Cas sempre poderia entrar sem avisar em momentos ainda mais constrangedores.

Enrolando a toalha em volta de cintura, saiu do banheiro para encontrar um silencioso Castiel em frente à TV. Assistia com extrema atenção a um comercial de cosmético. Não dirigiu um simples olhar ao rapaz que se dirigia, desconfortável, em direção à mala contendo suas roupas.

Maldito anjo! Não podia tê-lo deixado sozinho por mais alguns instantes, até estar decente?

Pegou uma camiseta velha, já bem lavada e macia para dormir, e um par de boxers, que hesitava em vestir, tendo que se desvencilhar da toalha que o protegia do olhar do anjo. Este não fazia menção de desviar o olhar da tela, então Dean depositou-a sobre a cama e vestiu-se.

Ainda franzindo o cenho, o estômago alertando-o do tempo que estava sem ingerir algum alimento, dirigiu-se à cama. Lançou um olhar a Castiel, que parecia absorto nas propriedades regenerativas do óleo de semente de uva. Sentou-se, colocando um travesseiro às costas, antes de recostar-se, pensando em porque se sentira tão constrangido. Seu estômago deu outro alerta, que ele preferiu ignorar.

Como se parecesse ler os pensamentos de Dean, Cas começou a falar, sem desviar por um momento o olhar da televisão.

“Deseja comer alguma coisa? Posso providenciar.”

“Sabe, Cas, estou com tanto sono que não tenho nem vontade de comer... Você... pretende ficar aqui?” perguntou, subitamente consciente de que estava sozinho com Cas e este há pouco o tinha visto nu.

“Há algum problema? Se quiser, posso sair.”

Dean não gostava muito de dormir sozinho, sentia-se desprotegido sem alguém ali para lhe dar apoio caso algo acontecesse durante a noite. Por outro lado, a imagem do anjo olhando-o fixamente enquanto dormia também lhe parecia perturbadora.

“Não... se quiser ficar, tudo bem. Só não fique me encarando enquanto durmo, OK? E mantenha o som da TV baixo, pode ficar assistindo.” E escorregou para baixo das cobertas, esticando-se de costas. O sono ameaçava engolfá-lo imediatamente.

“Dean?”

“O quê, Cas?” perguntou Dean, irritado com a falta de percepção do anjo.

“Nada. Não foi minha intenção incomodá-lo, não havia percebido que estava dormindo.”

Dean suspirou e fechou novamente os olhos. Ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, respirando calmamente. E então, se voltou bruscamente na direção do anjo.

“O que queria me perguntar, Cas? Não consigo dormir com essa questão pairando sobre mim. Desembuche logo, assim posso descansar.”

O anjo parecia desconfortável por ter causado desassossego ao amigo.

“Era uma questão de curiosidade, posso deixar para outra hora...”

“Ah, não! Pergunte já, me acordou e agora não posso pregar os olhos!”

“Ahn... é que... o banho é um procedimento higiênico, não é?”

Dean não podia acreditar! Que pergunta sem cabimento para um anjo que vinha observando a humanidade há séculos...

“Sim, Cas. Nunca viu ninguém tomar banho antes?” E assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios se sentiu incomodado, como se estivesse acusando o anjo de espioná-lo. Ele sabia que Cas não pensara nisso. Ele tratava o corpo humano com naturalidade, não percebendo, às vezes, que isso podia constranger as pessoas.

“Claro... ahn... mas...” Agora, quem se sentia desconfortável era o anjo. “É que... percebo que as pessoas gostam de se banhar, não só porque ficam limpas. Há algo de prazeroso nisso?”

“Vejo que você nunca tomou um banho... Nojento, Cas!” brincou Dean, desarmado pela ingenuidade do anjo. “Ah, é gostoso, a água quente relaxa os músculos, é uma sensação boa... Você deveria tentar, algum dia.” Sem perceber, sua mente ficara fixada na palavra “prazeroso” e não pode deixar de pensar em banhos onde o prazer ia além da água quente... Melhor não pensar nisso agora... Não ia falar sobre isso com um anjo do Senhor.

“Entendo. Obrigado por explicar. Durma bem, não vou mais incomodá-lo”.

E Dean se virou novamente, a mente subitamente invadida por pensamentos de natureza duvidosa... Mas não, não podia fazer isso, com um anjo no recinto. Esforçou-se para concentra-se em dormir, o que não foi tão difícil no fim das contas.

*******************************************************

Cas se olhava no espelho. Havia se despido no pequeno banheiro do motel, pela primeira vez desde que ocupara este receptáculo humano. Analisava friamente as características daquele corpo tão alheio a ele, mas que vinha ocupando há anos. Sem notar que o fazia, começou a comparar o seu ao do caçador que vira antes. Percebeu a palidez do seu em contraste ao bronzeado do outro. Era mais magro e anguloso, a pele alva isenta das cicatrizes e sardas que percebera em Dean. Uma única marca, um pinta sobre seu mamilo direito, era o que podia notar. Pensou na perfeição Divina que fora capaz de criar o Homem em sua maravilhosa complexidade e diversidade. Num momento de curiosidade pensou se o corpo de Jimmy podia ser considerado belo, se seria atraente. Não tinha como responder a isso, nunca se expusera a uma situação onde alguém pudesse vê-lo sem roupa.

Colocando de lado esta questão, dirigiu-se ao chuveiro. Virou a torneira e imediatamente entrou sob a água. Dean havia falado em sensação agradável da água quente, mas a água estava fria. Sentiu a pele reagir em um arrepio e imediatamente registrou o fato em sua mente. Não era propriamente agradável, mas era algo que nunca sentira, então era digno de nota. Aos poucos, a água foi esquentando e ele percebeu que devia ter esperado. Quando a temperatura ficou estável, o anjo se colocou na posição em que vira Dean pela primeira vez, apoiado na parede com as duas mãos, recebendo o jato nas costas. Até mesmo fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se nas sensações e antes de perceber o que fazia, suspirou. Era isso, então, que Dean sentira durante o banho. Interessante. Lembrou-se do sabonete e tomando-o nas mãos aspirou o perfume. Uma sensação vaga assaltou-o, não conseguindo compreender o que sentia. Girou o objeto nas mãos, até perceber que a espuma surgia. Espalhou-a por todas as partes do corpo e fez outra anotação mental.  Deixou que a água levasse a espuma, pensando que aquilo não era tudo... Ah, os cabelos. Sam e Dean estavam sempre com os cabelos molhados quando saíam do banho. Olhando em volta, seus olhos encontraram o frasco de xampu e ele se perguntou quanto seria necessário. Colocou um pouco na palma da mão, apreciando o contraste do creme frio contra suas palmas quentes. Espalhou cautelosamente pelos cabelos encharcados e sentiu outra vez a espuma se formar entre seus dedos. Aquilo também era agradável, percebia. O aroma se espalhava ao seu redor e mesmo isso poderia ser catalogado como prazeroso. Compreendia agora.

 Enxaguou os cabelos, apreciando o contato da água quente contra seu escalpo. Involuntariamente, um sorriso se formou no seu rosto e ele não pôde deixar de surpreender-se com as reações físicas daquela simples atividade.

Interrompeu o fluxo da água e saiu do chuveiro, pingando.

Neste exato momento, um sonolento Dean entrou no banheiro... ficando frente a frente com um anjo nu e molhado!

Dean engasgou, diante do quadro inesperado. Diferente de sua própria reação horas antes, quando se vira na mesma situação, Castiel permanecia imóvel, a expressão inalterada enquanto o caçador lhe dirigia o olhar, sem fazer menção de cobrir-se.

Dean desviou os olhos, muito mais embaraçado com a situação do que antes, quando o nu era ele mesmo. Virou-se bruscamente e voltou para o quarto, sem palavas.

O anjo o seguiu, alheio ao fato de que a água escorria de seu corpo para o carpete.

Dean, ao virar-se para sentar na beirada da cama, percebeu a confusão de Castiel.

“Cas, você precisa se enxugar... a água... você está molhando tudo...”

“Ah, sim” e retornou ao banheiro para pegar uma toalha. Retornou ao quarto, esfregando-a sem pudor por todo o corpo.

“Agora entendo, Dean. Um banho é algo realmente agradável. Obrigado por me incentivar a experimentar.”

Dean lembrava de ter dito que ele deveria tentar algum dia. Mas não pensava que seria ali mesmo, naquela noite, com ele dormindo no quarto ao lado.

“Ahn...” foi só o que conseguiu balbuciar em resposta, apoiando a testa nas mãos.

Ao abrir os olhos, à sua frente estava Castiel, inteiramente vestido, como sempre. Mas em seu rosto, uma expressão relaxada dizia que ele tinha apreciado aquela experiência.

“Uh... preciso ir ao banheiro...” murmurou e lembrando-se do que acontecera antes completou, mais alto: “Sem interrupções, OK?”

“OK.”

Voltando ao quarto, registrou a presença de Castiel na mesma posição em frente à TV. Deitou-se e tentou voltar a dormir, mas por algum motivo inexplicável, o sono parecia ter ido embora. Começou a virar-se, desassossegado.

Voltou-se finalmente ao anjo e voltou a falar como se a conversa não tivesse sido interrompida.

“Gostou de tomar banho, então?”

“Sim, Dean, é uma sensação muito agradável, penso que vou fazer isso outras vezes.”

“Sem me assustar, claro!” Brincou Dean em resposta.

“Pensei que estivesse dormindo.”

“A natureza chama, Cas. Eu precisava mesmo ir ao banheiro, nunca esperava encontrar você lá dentro... nu...” e sentiu o rosto esquentar, encabulado.

“Vejo que ficou constrangido com minha nudez. Não entendo porque vocês se incomodam tanto com isso, sendo que o corpo é sua natural morada e vocês deveriam ser muito mais abertos com relação a ele.”

“As restrições da sociedade, Cas, fazem com que a gente se sinta inibido. Isso e também...” e parou, consciente do que falaria a seguir e para onde isso levaria a conversa.

“O quê?” inclinando a cabeça o anjo perguntou.

“Ah... a gente começa a pensar em outras coisas... Você sabe...”

“Desejo sexual? É disso que você está falando?”

“É... é isso. O corpo reage e isso pode ser constrangedor.”

“Mas meu receptáculo é masculino... Pensei que essas reações fossem causadas pelo sexo oposto... para você, pelo menos...”

“E é claro que são!” Explodiu Dean, numa reação violenta, subitamente desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

“Hmmm, entendo”. Mas na realidade não entendia, porque ele mesmo se sentia diferente na presença de Dean, e só na dele. E quando o vira no banheiro, relaxado e alheio ao fato de estar sendo observado, algo de surpreendente acontecera dentro dele.

“O que... o que você sente quando vê alguém... uma mulher... nua?”

“Ai”, pensou Dean “vou ser eu quem vai explicar os fatos da vida para um anjo?”

“Bem... a princípio sua respiração se acelera. Seu coração começa a bater mais rápido. A cabeça parece ficar mais leve... E então... A-ham... Um calor gostoso começa a se espalhar pelo corpo, se concentrando... bem... se concentrando... Você sabe!”

“No pênis?”

“É, no... pênis.”

“E então?” Cas perguntou, os olhos azuis muito abertos, concentrados no rosto de Dean.

“Ah, Cas! Não me faça falar disso... Vai me dizer que nunca sentiu nada assim?”

Castiel ficou em silêncio, pensando por um instante. Sim, sentira. Há algumas horas, quando vira Dean tomando uma ducha... Mas diante da reação dele, não achava que devesse contar isso...

“Não sei bem o que quer dizer, Dean” murmurou finalmente.

“É uma sensação única, Cas, não há muito com o que possa ser confundida...”

Diante do silêncio do anjo, Dean achou que o assunto estivesse encerrado e suspirou aliviado. Apertou os olhos com os dedos, em uma atitude que tencionava demonstrar que estava cansado e ia voltar a dormir.

“Boa noite, Cas”. E deitou virado para o lado oposto. E fingiu dormir, porque sua mente estava muito alerta, incomodada pela conversa que tinham acabado de ter.

Castiel ficou sentado olhando a TV por algum tempo. Desviou, então, o olhar para o homem que aparentemente dormia na cama ao lado. Diante das lembranças do que ocorrera e da discussão posterior, seu corpo começou a reagir. Todas as reações que Dean relatara ocorriam naquele momento, sem que ele tivesse controle sobre elas. O calor em sua virilha era agradável e ele fechou os olhos. Aos poucos, a sensação se intensificou e ele começou a sentir outra coisa. A calça parecia apertada. Abriu os olhos e viu que havia ali um volume diferente. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu o botão e o zíper, libertando o pênis de seu confinamento. Ficou, por um segundo, admirando a possibilidade de expansão daquele órgão. E também a sensação prazerosa que se espalhava por todo seu corpo. Recostou-se, aproveitando o momento.

Dean se virou na cama naquele instante e suprimiu um som de espanto diante do que via.

Cas, a cabeça reclinada para trás, os olhos fechados, uma ereção para fora da calça aberta...

Queria sumir dali naquele mesmo instante! Queria que sua mente sofresse um colapso para que não lembrasse disso depois!

À revelia, sentia seu corpo reagindo, porque contra tudo o que pensava e fazia, achava aquilo muito sexy. O sorriso do anjo, seus olhos fechados, o prazer estampado no rosto... e aquele membro muito excitado... Isso não devia estar acontecendo... Não!

Seu pênis também começara a ficar ereto e ele tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu evitar um gemido baixo.

Os olhos do anjo se abriram e estavam nele.

Dean piscou. Não sabia o que fazer...

“Era disso que estava falando antes, não é?” perguntou Cas, sem segundas intenções, somente curiosidade nos olhos.

“Sim... a-ham... é uma ereção, Cas. Seu corpo está pronto para o sexo.”

“Mas se não há ninguém para fazer sexo comigo, o que posso fazer?”

E Dean expirou aliviado, pensando que era bom que o anjo não o estivesse vendo como um parceiro sexual naquele momento.

“Bem... há maneiras de... liberar a tensão... você sabe...”

“Masturbação?”

“É... sim, masturbação”

“Eu gostaria de tentar, mas... não sei bem como.” E parecia genuinamente interessado em aprender.

A cabeça de Dean parecia pronta a explodir. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... não com ele! Caberia a ele ensinar a uma pura criatura angelical como dar prazer a si mesmo?

“Cas... isso é uma coisa que ninguém ensina... O corpo pede e a gente faz, entende? O que você tem vontade de fazer?”

“Tocar. Posso?”

E ele ia presenciar a primeira masturbação de um anjo... não, não merecia! Seria este o preço a pagar por ter sido salvo do inferno? Diante desta lembrança racionalizou que não era um preço tão alto... E que Cas, sendo seu amigo, merecia essa cortesia.

“...sim... faça o que tiver vontade...”

“Você vai me ajudar?” Perguntou inocentemente.

“Ahn... como... ajudar?” E milhares de idéias perturbadoras cruzaram a sua mente...

“Explicar como fazer... Mostrar o que devo fazer... Vejo que você também tem uma ereção...”

Só faltava essa! Agora ele não tinha mais o que fazer... Sua vontade era de sair correndo e nunca olhar para trás.

“Mostre-me, por favor, Dean...” e seus olhos imploravam de tal forma que ele não pode mais fugir. E pensou, incomodado, que não sabia se queria... Puxou as cobertas, constrangido, e expôs seu pênis, já completamente ereto, abaixando os boxers. O olhar curioso de Cas não ajudava muito, indo de um membro a outro, como que comparando anotações.

“Cas... olhe o que vou fazer e tente repetir... não posso explicar mais do que isso...”

E começou a se masturbar, a princípio encabulado diante do olhar atento do anjo. Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer onde estava e o que acontecia. A despeito de tudo, seu corpo, acostumado às sensações reagia normalmente aos estímulos.

E então ouviu o gemido. Seus olhos se dirigiram à fonte do som antes que pudesse pensar em evitar e o que viu fez com que gemesse por sua vez.

Cas irradiava um prazer tão grande ao se tocar que Dean não pôde evitar e à vista daquilo gozou imediatamente.  Cas abriu os olhos e vendo Dean chegar ao clímax, também deixou-se ir.

Ficaram os dois, em silêncio por uns minutos. Dean, constrangido demais para encarar o anjo e este perdido demais nas sensações para articular alguma coisa.

Até que Cas rompeu o silêncio:

“Dean, isso foi indescritível. Obrigado por me ajudar.”

E em um instante, estavam ambos limpos, por ação angelical.

“Cas... nunca mencione isso para ninguém, por favor...”

“Você não teve prazer?”

“Si-im... tive. Mas... não é comum dois amigos fazerem isso juntos... Só fiz porque... você não tinha idéia de como fazer...”

“Você é meu amigo, sabia que podia confiar em você. Nunca poderia perguntar isso a mais ninguém.”

E Dean pensou que apesar de tudo, havia lógica no que o anjo dizia.

“Bem, se me permite, acho que agora vou voltar a dormir...”

“Boa noite, Dean.”

“Boa noite, Cas.”

“Dean?”

“Hummm?” resmungou baixinho.

“Por que você tinha uma ereção?”

Não, não, não, não, não... isso não estava acontecendo!

Ele não havia querido pensar naquilo, mas o anjo com sua pergunta indiscreta colocara o dedo na ferida.

“Dean?” Repetiu num sussurro.

E ele fingia dormir, ressonando alto.

Silêncio no quarto.

Um momento depois, uma alteração no colchão o fez virar-se sobressaltado.

“Cas! O quê...!”

E lábios quentes e úmidos se uniram aos seus, em um beijo casto.

Dean lutava contra sua própria reação... Nunca se sentira tão excitado como agora, com um toque tão suave.

E abruptamente como iniciara, o beijo terminara, com Cas afastando o rosto.

Dean, afogueado e arfando, olhava no fundo dos olhos azuis, totalmente desarvorado.

“Um beijo, Dean. Era o que eu ainda queria experimentar.”

Dean inspirou e enfrentando suas últimas defesas interiores, disse:

“Isso não foi propriamente um beijo... Isso é.” E se lançou ao encontro de Castiel, os lábios entreabertos, possuído por um desejo avassalador.

Suas mãos envolveram o anjo, uma delas por dentro da capa de chuva, enlaçando a cintura e a outra na base da nuca, acariciando o cabelo fino.

Castiel, os braços relaxados ao longo do corpo, recebeu aquela carícia com surpresa. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se abriram, ao exalar um suspiro. A deixa foi aproveitada por Dean, que introduziu sua língua na boca do anjo.

A sensação deliciosa fez com que Cas abraçasse Dean com vigor, trazendo-o mais para junto de si. Seu peito ecoava o pulsar acelerado do coração do caçador. Dean virara a cabeça, a fim de poder aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo, que descortinava um novo horizonte para ele. Ainda estava inseguro com o rumo que tudo aquilo tomara, mas sentia-se impotente diante dos sentimentos em seu peito.

A inexperiência de Cas era algo precioso e ele avançava com cautela. Puxou a camisa de dentro da calça e deslizou a mão por baixo, acariciando lentamente o abdômen de Castiel, seguindo dali aos mamilos. Seus dedos circulavam as auréolas, traçando linhas de calor por onde passavam.

Cas, os olhos fechados, emitia sons baixos, mas inconfudíveis. Suas mãos, seguindo o exemplo do caçador, deslizaram sob a camiseta, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a firme musculatura das costas, as pequenas elevações das vértebras, até chegarem à amplitude poderosa dos ombros. Lembrou-se de suas asas, que em seu corpo etéreo dali se projetavam. Desejou que Dean pudesse vê-lo realmente desnudo, em seu esplendor luminoso de anjo, mas entristeceu em pensar que aquilo era impossível. O mais próximo daquilo era despojar-se de sua indumentária e mostrar-se novamente a Dean. Desejou estar nu e instantaneamente estava. Dean enrijeceu por um segundo, sentindo a pele quente de Cas contra ele.

Castiel tinha no rosto um olhar sereno e sua mão tocou a face de Dean, em uma carícia delicada. Sua boca dirigiu-se à curva do pescoço e ali deslizou, deixando uma trilha úmida.

Dean guiou a mão direita de Castiel diretamente à sua nova ereção, por cima dos boxers, os olhos semicerrados. Cas apalpou-a, sentindo a umidade que começava a atravessar o fino tecido. Pensou em eliminar as poucas roupas de Dean em um movimento de sua graça, mas percebeu que despí-lo com as mãos seria muito mais prazeroso.

Dean esticara-se sobre a cama, permitindo que o anjo nu deslizasse os boxers em direção a seus pés, libertando seu pênis intumescido. Cas ficou por instante absorto em pensamentos, enquanto admirava a perfeição à sua frente. Dean, um sorriso divertido nos lábios, murmurou:

“Não precisa ficar só olhando. Acho que você já fez isso hoje. Pode tocar... eu quero que toque... e quero tocá-lo... venha cá...”

E Cas, obediente por natureza, aquiesceu, deslizando seu corpo ao lado do de Dean. Braços envolveram, mãos exploraram... Bocas ávidas provaram. E Dean não queria que aquilo acabasse. Olhava com curiosidade para Cas, vendo-o viver cada momento. Finalmente, por cima de Castiel, tomou os dois membros na mão, amplificando a fricção que já estava se tornando quase insuportável. Quando se tornou óbvio que Cas estava chegando ao clímax, intensificou a carícia e ambos gozaram, misturando o sêmen dos dois entre os corpos suados.

Dean repousou a testa na de Castiel, os olhos fechados, absorvendo as ondas de prazer que emanavam do corpo do anjo. Este, um sorriso inédito e preguiçoso nos lábios, encarava-o de modo amoroso, agradecendo por tudo o que pudera experimentar.

“Cas...” disse Dean finalmente “... acho que estamos prontos para outro banho...” E riu, um riso franco seguido de uma piscadinha marota.

Castiel, entorpecido ainda pelas sensações do sexo, levantou-se languidamente, puxando Dean pela mão em direção ao banheiro.

“Agora você vai me mostrar como é que um banho pode ser mais prazeroso do que o que tomei antes?”

“Sim, sempre pronto a ser seu professor em assuntos de humanidade, Cas.”

FIM

 

 

 


End file.
